


In the Moonlight

by Liviania



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: There is one thing Isabeau loves the most about being freed from the curse.Maybe two.





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/gifts).



As a hawk, Isabeau could spot a mouse scurrying through a field of wheat, no matter how closely its fur matched the color of the grain. Certainly, Philippe could never hide from her gaze.

For miles and miles, all was laid bare.

It could never compare to seeing Navarre in the moonlight, obscured by shadow as he laid in their bed.

She ran her fingers through his fine blond hair, looking at him looking at her.

Only he would ever grace her bed; only she would ever see this sight.

A chin tucked itself on her shoulder. Well, Philippe too.


End file.
